1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pick up tool that when the magnetic attracting member is movably fixed on the first tube member, the paw is capable of picking up an object, and when the magnetic attracting member is movably fixed on the second tube member, the magnet loop allows to attract the object.
2. Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an illuminable picker 10 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,311 comprises a first tube member 11 having a flexible extending tube 12 disposed on a front end thereof, and a front end of the extending tube 12 is coupled with a second tube member 13. The first tube member 11 includes a post 14 fitted on a rear end thereof, wherein the post 14 includes a string 141 fixed on a front end thereof and inserted through the first tube member 11, the extending tube 12, and the second tube member 13. A front end of the string 141 is connected with an expandable paw 143 by using a limiting block 142, and a resilient element 144 is provided to push against the post 14 to return back to an original position so that the paw 143 is elastically retracted in a front end of the second tube member 13. Besides, the post 14 includes a cell set 15 received in a rear end thereof, a first electrode of the cell set 15 connecting with a first leg of a bulb 16 which is received in the second tube member 13 by using a conductive wire 151, and a second leg of the bulb 16 electrically couples with the second tube member 13. The post 14 includes a receiving cylinder 17 screwed on the rear end thereof to receive a controlling member 171 with a conducting shaft 172. The controlling member 171 is capable of being pressed so that the conducting shaft 172 contacts with a second electrode of the cell set 15, hence the cell set 15 and the bulb 16 conduct with each other to turn on the bulb 16 via the conductive wire 151, the conducting shaft 172 of the controlling member 171, the receiving cylinder 17, the post 14, the first tube member 11, the extending tube 12, and the second tube member. When a circuit is conducted between the cell set 15 and the bulb 16 to tune on the bulb 16, the object is viewed clearly. Thereafter, the controlling member 171 is pressed continuously to actuate the post 14 to compress the resilient element 144 to move frontward, and the string 141 and the paw 143 are actuated to move frontward so that the paw 143 extends out of the second tube member 13 to expand outward, thus illuminates the object. However, when the paw 143 is served to pick up the object, if the object is in a small or a large size, the paw 143 can not pick up the object securely.
To solve above-mentioned defects, a pick up tool 20 is disclosed in TW Pat. No. M358036 as shown in FIG. 3 and includes a first tube member 21, a flexible extending tube 22 connected with a front end of the first tube member 21, and a second tube member 23 coupled with a front end of the extending tube 22, wherein the second tube member 23 includes a cover member 231 fixed on a front end thereof to cover a magnet head 232. The first tube member 21 includes a stem 24 with a resilient element 241 fitted on a rear end thereof, and the stem 24 includes a disc 242 secured on a rear end thereof and a string 243 arranged on a front end thereof and inserted through the first tube member 21, the extending tube 22, and the second tube member 23; a front end of the string 243 is connected with an expandable paw 245 by ways of a limiting member 244 so that the paw 245 is located at the front end of the second tube member 23. When the pick up tool is not operated, the stem 24 is pushed by the resilient element 241 to actuate the string 243 and the paw 245 to move backward so that the paw 245 is guided and pressed by the second tube member 23 to be further retracted in the front end of the second tube member 22. Referring to FIG. 4, when the pick up tool 20 is used to puck up an object in a narrow space, the second tube member 23 is put into the space so that the paw 245 is moved toward the object, and the disc 242 of the stem 24 is pressed so that the paw 245 extends out of the second tube member 23 to pick up the object, or the object is attracted by the magnet head 232 of the second tube member 23. Nevertheless, the magnet head 232 is fixed on the second tube member 23, so when the second tube member 23 is inserted into the space, and other magnetic articles are located in the space, the magnet head 232 of the second tube 23 will attract these magnetic articles in advance without attracting the object further. As illustrated in FIG. 5, the cover member 231a is large enough to insolate the magnetic force of the magnet head 232. But a size of a head end of the second tube member 23 is increased without inserting the second tube member 23 into the space. Furthermore, the cover member 231a will shield the object without being seen clearly. Since the pick up tool 20 is not provided with an illuminating component, when it is used to pick up the object in a dim space, the object can not be viewed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.